FAQ
This FAQ answers different questions about the Against the Gods Wiki. Questions #What is Against the Gods? #:Against the Gods is a light novel written by chinese author Mars Gravity. #What is a Wiki? #:Wikis are online databases set up in a way that anyone can edit any page! For more information, see Wikia. #I want to help! How do I get started? #:If you are familiar with the MediaWiki formatting, jump right in! If you aren't, read Help:Editing. #The information on a page is wrong? Who do I contact to fix it? #:Anyone can edit any page, so you can fix it yourself! To learn more about editing pages, read Help:Editing. However, if you are unsure of how to do this, just place a note on Q&A Board. Someone will look at it in due time. #All of these articles are in English! Why can't I put other languages into the articles? #:This is the English Wiki and use of any other language will not be tolerated. If you are interested in setting up any other language Wiki for Against the Gods, contact the administrators of Wikia. #I want to add a new article that I made into the category but I don't know where are the categories listed. Where can I find the complete list of the categories available? #:You can find all the categories available at . #What is WAM rank? #:The WAM (Wiki Activity Monitor) rank is a combination of traffic, engagement and growth. It is a valuable feedback loop for founders, admins and contributors as they look to better understand where their wiki ranks and how their activity is moving the needle.Wikis that have a large number of active contributions and contributors are more likely to do well in the WAM rankings. Novel related questions #Where can I find page I'm interested in? #:If your question relates to Against the Gods characters, events, locations,items or terminology check out their respective categories or try searching using the search box. If you still can't find your answer, try the , where you can ask questions and other helpful editors will answer them in time. #Where can I express my personal opinion? #:Only on your user page and comments, and nowhere else. If everyone posted their opinions anywhere on the Wiki, we'd be bogged down. The purpose of this Wiki is only for the sharing of confirmed informations about novel Against the Gods. However, we recommend online forums which allow you to post this kind of information. See Latest chapter discussion. Non-novel Related Question #I want to write something which has something to do with the real world. Should I create an article for it? #:No, if it is not Against the Gods related article you can't create one. If you create this kind of article, you will be blocked for sure. Reporting Questions #Where can I report any user who done bad things? #:To the admins listed here. #The user is Bullying me should I report him/her? #:Yes, you should. We want this wiki to be a friendly place to everyone. Category:Site Administration